


In the Eyes of Second Kira

by beckoning_cat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Study, F/M, L is actually a fan, Memory loss focused, Misa makes her own choices, Staying in character while adding some depth, Twisted characters (but that’s a given)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckoning_cat/pseuds/beckoning_cat
Summary: Amane Misa has always been someone who got what she wanted. When she didn’t obtain something, it was always because she didn’t want it badly enough. Misa wanted to know who her savior was, so now she knows. That led her to Yagami Raito, Kira himself. It was truly love at first sight. It didn’t have anything to do with Kira anymore. Misa just wanted Raito. She has never wanted anything else so badly. And Misa always got what she wanted.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 7





	In the Eyes of Second Kira

“Rem~ Look! Look!” Misa leaned away to show off the computer screen. It was totally worth putting up with that perverted photographer. Misa hummed to her new single playing on a separate tab as she scrolled down the page. Most of the comments were positive. Misa ignored the negative ones. She was good at that. What’s the point of focusing on the bad things? She’s been called so many things since she first debuted--everything from a goddess to a cheap slut. But it doesn’t matter. Because Misa already knew the truth. And jealousy is sooo ugly. Really, it’s the worst sin ever.

Even before that scout approached her in Shibuya, Misa knew she’d make it big. Her brother used to call her vain, but that’s not true. Misa’s only a _little_ prideful. Besides, she has every right to be. It’s only been about a year since her debut and Misa-Misa is already a household name. “Misa-Misa’s Happy Sweets” aside, Misa has been appearing on several popular magazines--even her new single is doing super well on the charts. 

Misa-Misa is the cutest. That’s just a fact. She grew up as the undisputed beauty of her neighborhood. Until that night, Misa never had to worry about a single thing. No one could ever cross her and get away with it. Even her parents would always take Misa’s side whenever the siblings argued. They called her their family’s little princess. 

Misa has been called a lot of things all her life. A cute girl, pretty girl, charming girl, kind girl, funny girl, evil girl (her brother was wrong as usual since she’s obviously a cute ally of justice). But never was she called a clever girl. But honestly, who needs “clever” when you’re a goddess?

Rem didn’t think it was clever to get involved with Kira. Misa knew Rem somehow cares for her. But the shinigami just doesn’t understand. Misa has to meet her savior. The one who served justice for her. 

Well, Misa thinks she’s at the very least a little clever. Afterall, she was able to find Kira-sama pretty easily. Misa only planned to find out her hero’s true identity and maybe kill off some bad guys along the way. At first, Misa just wanted to meet her savior. But when she saw him in Aoyama, she knew: This man was hers. 

It was love at first sight. Yagami Raito. He was _exactly_ her type. The perfect knight. Her fated knight. There’s just no way that all this is just a coincidence. This _had_ to be fate. 

That’s why Misa made it clear from the beginning. It’s fine even if Raito uses her. Honestly, useless pride is not her thing. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t love Misa yet. There will come the day where Raito loves Misa just as much as Misa loves Raito. He’ll realize sooner or later. Misa is his queen. And there will be no concubines. 

Misa smiled. It doesn’t matter. Raito already promised, but she’s going to make sure everyone knows that Yagami Raito is a taken man anyway. 

“Rem?”

“Ah yes, the photos came out well.”

“Have you seen a university campus yet?” 

* * *

“Raito~~ There you are!” This campus was way too big. If it weren’t for Rem, who knows how long it would’ve taken Misa to find him. 

Rem warned her that Raito might get angry for appearing without a warning. But Misa and Raito are already lovers. They already kissed too! What’s wrong with visiting her own boyfriend? Raito can get angry if he wants, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. Thanks to Rem, Raito is already Misa’s knight. 

But it turns out that Raito wasn't even upset. If anything, Raito looked happy to see Misa. Rem was such a worrywart~ Raito happily introduced Misa to his friend who happened to be her fan. Ryuuga Hideki. L Lawliet. Weird name. Honestly, she would’ve changed it too. Thank god her parents gave her a cute name. 

Misa really wanted to stay with Raito for longer. But everyone started recognizing Misa. It couldn’t be helped. Misa was famous, afterall. Right before her manager dragged her away, someone even touched Misa’s butt! She’ll have to complain to Raito about it later tonight. 

* * *

There was no “later tonight.” 

“L, that bastard! He can’t possibly be planning to starve you… don’t worry Misa, I won’t let you die.”

Misa was honestly thankful for Rem’s presence, or she might have gone insane these past couple of days. Or was it weeks? It felt like weeks, but even Misa couldn’t survive weeks without food. But whatever... it doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. This is her limit.

“Kill me.” It doesn’t matter anymore. As long as she dies, they can’t prove anything. Both Misa and Raito will stay innocent. 

These stupid perverts can keep asking those boring questions but Misa will never answer them. One: she’s not stupid. Two: she’s dead. Or she will be very soon.

“If Misa dies, I will kill Yagami Raito too. Is that okay?” 

Of course it’s not okay.

“No… no… just kill me… Misa was supposed to die at that time anyway….” She escaped death so many times already. It’s fine to die. It’s not like Misa wanted to live that badly in the first place. But Raito needs to live.

It’s too bad. Just when Misa decided to dedicate her life to loving Raito, to live for Raito. That’s alright... if Misa can’t live for Raito, she can die for him. And this way, Raito will always remember Misa. He can fall in love with her after she’s gone too. They would be like Romeo and Juliet. Raito will be so sad and miss her so much every time something reminds him of her. Misa just wished they met sooner so more things would remind him of her. And it would’ve been even better if they were both in love _and_ alive. But really, this isn’t too bad….

“If I die now, I’ll be happy. Kill me while I’m still young and pretty….”

“If I didn’t give you the Death Note…. I am sorry, Misa.” 

“Do it! If you don’t do it, I’ll--” Misa was immediately gagged. But there’s still Rem. Rem will always help Misa. Even if Rem doesn’t want Misa to die. 

“Misa… you really love him that much? I…. There is another way. If you forfeit your ownership of the Death Note, you will lose your memories about it. Yagami Raito’s secret will stay safe. Would you like to give up your Death Note and give it to Yagami Raito?”

For the first time since her capture, Misa smiled. As usual, Rem is super helpful. This was perfect. Misa nodded. Now, Misa and Raito will be able to…..


End file.
